Dancing Secrets Revealed
by Miller0259
Summary: DG ends up dancing at the ball after all. DG/Cain. Holy belated Sequel/Oneshot!


Title: Dancing Secrets Revealed  
Characters: DG/Cain, Az, Glitch, and Jeb.  
Timeline: Post eclipse/ Post Dancing Secrets  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Romance, Drama/Humor (fluff)  
Summary: DG is full of surprises, and one leads to an interesting evening.

A/N: Goodness. I wrote this a year and a half ago, shortly after 'Dancing Secrets', but never posted it. Lucky for you, I'm in the spring cleaning spirit and so here you go. Reading Dancing Secrets first might be helpful, but fair warning: I've put it in my noob!writing category, meaning its fairly immature and lame in my opinion now…haha, whatever. Enjoy!

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

Cain glared from his seat on the dais set aside for the heroes of the realm. One hand propped his chin up, while the other drummed along the armrest.

He was quite positive that he would have shot someone by now were it not for the possible ramifications.

And paperwork.

He tried to look bored but couldn't help the angry eyebrows from forming as he watched her clumsily glide along the floor with the other guests.

'She wouldn't look clumsy if I was dancing with her…' he mused, a small smile now playing on his lips.

"Are you thinking of asking her to dance?" Az inquired, sitting down next to him. His eyes slid sideways, not losing their mirth.

"Now, Princess, you know I don't dance."

"Hmm…that's a shame," she replied, returning his smirk. "Perhaps you were thinking of a different kind of dance for her…"

His eyes widened and he shifted slightly. She leaned over to whisper conspiratorially, "You do realize that she cares for you. Very Much."

He cleared his throat, but couldn't stop the blush from creeping up his neck. Or the corners of his mouth from slightly turning upward.

"I've noticed…" he murmured as Az turned back towards the dance floor. She didn't notice how he tugged his collar upward, further hiding a not-so-subtle mark that DG had given him and couldn't (or wouldn't…he wasn't sure which) magic away.

He too, turned his attention back to the floor where DG was winding down yet another dance.

"I'm going to get some air," he said, standing and moving towards the balcony leading to the ice garden.

Despite being told of the charm keeping the garden pleasantly warm for the party goers, few had wandered into the frozen landscape and Cain found himself alone. He neared the small pond with the fountain (also magically kept unfrozen) and stood gazing out across the deceiving looking water.

Soft music wafted out into the ice garden, but Cain still heard her footsteps come up behind him. He smiled as she slipped her arm through his and leaned against him.

"Shall we dance, Tin Man?" she asked quietly.

When he remained quiet, she glanced around before whispering, "No one else is around…you can keep your reputation intact." He laughed and spun her around to face him.

"I'd be honored to have this next dance, Princess," he said with a slight bow.

She smiled back, her eyes glowing compared to the blue of her simple strapless gown. She glanced at the fountain and waved her hand towards the water. A light blue glow covered the pond before disappearing from sight.

Before he could stop her, she stepped out onto (seemingly) thin air.

"DG-" he started, before shaking his head when he realized what she did. "You don't do anything normally do you?"

She spun once and the invisible dance floor rippled around her, making it look like she was floating on a cloud. She reached out a hand to beckon him to her.

"If we fall through – I'm telling Glitch who wrecked his lab trying to make a motorcycle."

She winced, "We won't fall through. I promise. Besides – it's warmer than dancing in the snow," she said, pointing to her open toed shoes. He just smiled slightly before running out after her and scooping her up in his arms. She squealed with laughter as he spun them before setting her down. His ice blue eyes melted into hers as a song from the Otherside drifted out from the ballroom.

He had heard it once before in the last week as he walked by the Consort's office looking for DG. She and her father were twirling around inside, laughing as they enjoyed the Otherside throwback, 'You Make Me Feel So Young.'

Cain had immediately liked the song because of the classic voice and upbeat tempo; but as he listened to the words, he found that he could easily identify with it.

DG really did make him feel young again. Her positive personality was infectious and couldn't help but make him feel like a young man again. Especially when she looked at him in _that_ way.

They quickly fell into a rhythm that Glitch would be proud of as he pulled her closer when they circled the still running fountain. Neither of them could stop grinning as they glided gracefully around, literally on air.

It was nice to finally relax this evening. Everything seemed right in Cain's world now that she was in his arms again. He knew that someone might see them together, but after a week of hiding their newfound romance – he no longer cared.

They had both agreed that staying out of the spotlight would be nice. For a while. But seeing her dance with _everyone and their brother_ tonight – he was _this_ close to kissing her in front of everyone, letting them know she was his. Or at least shooting the next man to get handsy with her. (That is, if she hadn't handled it so well herself by slapping the one Baron well enough to ensure that no one else tried anything).

As they enjoyed themselves out over the pond, they didn't notice the small gathering watching them just out on the balcony.

"I told you they could dance…" Az whispered to Jeb.

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't think I'd _actually_ see it happen," he said, pausing. "But I'm strangely okay with it…" he muttered sounding surprised, even to himself.

They both turned to the third person in the group when he remained unusually quiet.

"But…but…but…she hurt my feet!" Glitch finally exclaimed. "For NO reason!"

Az stifled a laugh and convinced Glitch not to confront her right now, leaving Jeb to watch his father and DG twirl about, laughing and enjoying themselves above the pond. A small smile was on his face when they finally stopped dancing.

Cain dropped her hand and slid his around her waist, pulling her toward him as he pressed his forehead to hers. Jeb saw DG sigh contentedly, snuggling even more into his father's arms. Then DG must have whispered something to him because Cain suddenly pulled back with an incredulous look on his face and then stooped to pick her up bridal style. DG's laugh echoed off the walls of the palace as he spun them around once before carrying her off of their magical dance floor. He was too busy smiling at DG to notice that Jeb was walking back inside.

"Good for you," Jeb whispered, a small smile on his face.


End file.
